El Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly
by Koopa Koot
Summary: Ron cae en una especie de coma ocasionada por los cerebros del Departamento de Misterios, y la historia transcurre su curso sin él. Cuando despierta, han pasado nueve años… ¡Pero su físico es el de un chico de 12! Todo el que lo conoció, ahora lo encuentra adorable! Ligero Ron/Harry; CAPÍTULO FINAL! Una historia más para esta pequeña pareja, lean, dejen reviews, apóyenla! :D
1. Chapter 1

**El Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plot: Ron cae en una especie de coma ocasionada por los cerebros del Departamento de Misterios, y la historia transcurre su curso sin él. Cuando despierta, han pasado nueve años… ¡Pero su físico es el de un chico de 12! Todo el que lo conoció, ahora lo encuentra adorable! Ligero Ron/Harry; escasos seguidores de esta pareja, ¡entren! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ¡**Nada me pertenece, sólo esta historia!

.

.

.

Hola! Bueno, tengo algo importante qué decir… Hace siete años que no escribo nada de HP, por lo que, si tengo algunos errores, ¡háganmelos notar, insultándome! XDD No lo sé… En esos tiempos era una niña muy fanática, y mi yo del pasado jamás me perdonaría que tuviera errores escribiendo HP… ¡en fin! Sé que serán indulgentes. n.n U

Es un fic en tres capítulos, vamos, denle una oportunidad! :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando se detuvo el reloj…**

— Allí está él. — le dijo Hermione a Harry, una vez que se encontraron en la Madriguera.

Era el verano anterior al sexto curso, y después de lo que su amigo acababa de perder en el Departamento de Misterios, Hermione no quería ocasionarle muchas impresiones fuertes a Harry; sin embargo, el chico lucía tranquilo y _refrescante_, como si no hubiera visto a su padrino caer a través del velo; incluso su expresión podía lucir _aburrida_ y experimentada; como si ya nada más en la vida pudiera sorprenderlo.

Al menos, esa impresión que le daba a Granger estaba a punto de cambiar, quizás, con la noticia que le daría.

Harry había dormido plácidamente esa noche, y fue despertado por Granger insistentemente. Bajaron a desayunar, pero jamás vio a su pelirrojo amigo, y cuando lo mencionó, todos se miraron unos a otros, con complicidad. Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione, entonces, decidieron llevarlo a la habitación naranja de Ron, en donde seguía durmiendo el menor de los varones Weasley.

Harry se acercó jovialmente, seguido por una cautelosa Hermione; Potter ansiaba volver a ver a Ron, quería volver a hablar con esa persona _valemadrista (_quiero decir, que no le importa nada, que no se preocupa, pues XD) que lo haría volver a la rutina en lugar de seguir luchando contra el recuerdo insistente de la muerte de su padrino. Pero no esperaba encontrárselo de **esa **manera.

— Ten cuidado, déjalo dormir un poco más. — le previno Hermione de pronto, tirándole de la manga para evitar que siguiera avanzando hacia la cama del pelirrojo. Su voz sonaba desfallecida y tenía una nota de ternura inexplicable.

— Podrá dormir cuando esté muerto. — contestó Harry imprudentemente para _consigo _mismo, haciendo que Hermione desistiera. La chica lo miró con detenimiento, y notó que las palabras que acababa de decir Potter no habían traído las sombras a su rostro: era como si no recordara que acababa de sufrir una pérdida. Harry llevó rápidamente su mano hacia el extremo de la sábana que cubría a Ron hasta los ojos, y la jaló hacia abajo. — ¡Despierta, idiota! — lo llamó, con todo respeto. — Ya todos creen que…

Pero la frase no la terminó, ni la terminaría. Creo que _olvidó _lo que acababa de decir en cuanto lo dijo, y en cuanto lo miró a _él._

La imagen que le descubría la sábana estaba extraña, le borró la sonrisa cordial del rostro de un momento a otro. Los ojos de Harry se detuvieron fugazmente en la persona pelirroja recostada sobre las almohadas con un rostro alegre y regocijante, sumida en el sueño profundo.

Ron Weasley lucía más _joven, _y su expresión mientras dormía simplemente le detuvo el corazón por un segundo. Era la reacción normal que tenía una persona cuando se despertaban sus instintos protectores.

Para entonces, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había retrocedido, y apenas notó que Hermione lo había tomado de la manga y lo había sacado de esa habitación intensamente naranja, que aumentaba el calor del verano insoportablemente.

— Ja, ja… Verás… — empezó Hermione, a pesar de que la petición de _explicaciones_ no había salido de la boca del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué…? — murmuró Potter, mirando aún hacia atrás, hacia la puerta con la placa que ponía: "Habitación de Ronald". — ¡¿**Qué CHNGADOS FUE ESO?**

— ¡Tranquilízate!

— Eh… Oye… Nosotros podemos decirte qué fue lo que pasó. — dijo Ginny quien, por cierto, no había sido notada por Harry hasta ahora, y tal vez ya llevaba un buen rato ahí. Los gemelos también aparecieron aparentemente de la nada, subiendo las escaleras del piso de abajo, con expresiones de resignación. Todos aparecieron tan rápido que Harry no los notó reales en ningún segundo; o quizás los sentidos los tenía nublados: Una impresión fuerte debía causar el ver a alguien _**tan **_bien grabado en la memoria, que ahora era _**muy diferente. **_Era algo _sobrenatural_ que no podía entender.

Mientras seguía perdido en los universos de adrenalina, los gemelos lo tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron hacia la habitación opuesta, que resultó ser uno de los baños. Las chicas los siguieron, y cerraron.

Cuando notó que estaba encerrado en el baño con otras cuatro personas, Harry sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier insensatez de su cerebro.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¬¬ Están actuando… Muy raro… — buscó explicaciones.

— ¡Cállate y escucha! — Fred y George lo rodearon, como un gato. Sus sonrisas malévolas del gato de Cheshire no tardaron en hacer aparición, intimidando al _mismísimo demonio._ Esas sonrisas retorcidas era lo único sobresaliente sobre un fondo oscuro infernal.

— -_-U

— Todo tiene una explicación, Harry, déjanos… ¡_Aclaraar _tu mente! — exclamó uno de los gemelos, con una expresión hippie y drogada. Fue como si la luz sobre una bombilla puesta sobre la cabeza de Harry se encendiera.

— ¡No, no, no! No tienen qué decirme nada MÁS. — Entonces, se levantó de la tapa del excusado, donde había sido forzado a tomar asiento. — Ustedes y sus experimentos raros… ¡¿qué le hicieron a Ron?

— Uyuyuy, cálmate. — retrocedió Fred, con una sonrisa en los labios y las palmas de las manos puestas al frente. — Esta vez no fuimos nosotros. ¿Puedes creerlo? No fuimos…

— Es una sensación rara: estar libre de culpa. — mencionó George, asintiendo con la cabeza, seriamente. Entonces, se ensombreció y se tornó psicópata. — Y no estoy seguro de que eso me guste…

— Gulp… — Hermione se alejó de él.

— No den más rodeos. — intervino Ginny, sabiendo que si no hablaba ella, nadie lo haría. Había oído muchas veces a Fred y George empezar a cantar el himno nacional y terminar rezando el padre nuestro, así que no confiaba en ellos. — Harry, todo esto es a raíz de lo que pasó… En el Departamento de Misterios. — lo mencionó cuidadosamente, pero al no encontrar reacción desfavorable de parte del chico que ella amaba con locura y delirio, siguió explicándole: — ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Ron?

— Claro que me acuerdo, estaba actuando como un tarado. — contestó Harry. — Y fue cuando esos… _cerebros_… lo atacaron con sus… _tentáculos… _¬¬ Esta historia se pone cada vez mejor.

— Cállate, Harry, no es gracioso. — le recriminó Hermione, con el rostro lleno de una preocupación enfermiza.

— Pero, ¿por qué se puso **así? — **Harry quiso poner las cosas claras. — Antes de salir de vacaciones, yo lo vi muy bien, la verdad. De hecho, _demasiado_ bien, se comió todas mis ranas de chocolate en el trayecto al andén 9 y tres cuartos. ¡Es más, voy en este instante a despertar a ese maldito hijo de…!

— ¡Que noo! — exclamó Hermione, mientras los gemelos volvían a tomarlo de la camisa y lo sentaban de vuelta sobre la tapa del inodoro. Potter suspiró con resignación, dispuesto a escuchar la historia completa. — La señora Pomfrey le recetó el Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly, y dijo que las heridas provocadas por los pensamientos eran las peores de todas. ¿Sabes? Eso ni siquiera está bien estudiado en el Departamento de Misterios, es decir, ¡por eso están ahí esas cosas _raras! _ — Harry la miró con reproche, y ella se sintió presionada ante la mirada fría y exasperada. — Ya, pues, ¡iré al grano! Al parecer… — Hermione fue diciéndolo mientras la frustración la carcomía. — Ese medicamento estaba… contraindicado… En una situación _desconocida _como la de Ron.

El Ungüento Amnésico no sólo deshizo el estado catatónico en que los cerebros dejaron a Ron, sino que, también… — Hermione hizo una pausa breve, buscando las palabras adecuadas. — Afectó la información genética de sus células. También _borró _el _tiempo físico _de Ron… En apariencia, ahora sólo tiene **doce años.**

Harry se quedó callado, asimilando la información. Entonces, le llegó el turno de reaccionar:

— **¡¿Están**

…**.Putos**

…**. LOCOS?**

— No. — le aseguró Hermione, sin ganas de pelearse con él. "_Harry y sus desvíos de atención" — _ Estuve investigando y… Este fenómeno tiene una explicación. ¿Has oído hablar de la Medusa Turriptosis?

— No, ni siquiera sé qué es exactamente una medusa ¬¬ … ¿es un _pulpo_ o... un ser mitológico con cabello de serpientes? No lo sé, en este _mundo _todo es posible.

— Bueno, entonces déjame explicarte. Verás, esta _medusa _tiene una habilidad sobrenatural… Regenera sus células de tal manera que REJUVENECE. Cuando está en un estado adulto, puede _transdiferenciar _sus células, cambiando a un estado de pólipo inmaduro; y esto puede hacerlo cuantas veces quiera. Podría decirse que encontró el secreto de la Eterna Juventud… Por supuesto, el caso de Ron es **especial, **y no es como si sus células pudieran transdiferenciarse cuantas veces quisieran, pero el concepto es más o menos el mismo.

"Transdiferenciación" Rayos.

Fue lo más perturbador que Harry hubiera oído. Claro, después de eso de "Eres un mago, Harry" y toda la cosa, pero… Las cosas, una vez que pasaban, se enterraban en su memoria y se reprimían inconscientemente, y no lograba asociar sentimientos profundos con un recuerdo. En estos momentos de su vida, lo más horroroso y estresante del mundo era _la escuela, _y aún así, no era la gran cosa. Ya pensaría en Voldemort cuando estuviera robándose su alma.

Entonces, a gran pesar suyo, tuvo qué hojear todos los libros que pudo encontrar en la Madriguera, discretamente. Se dio cuenta de que los Weasley poseían infinidad de libros antiguos, preservados de generación en generación, bañados de polvo, envueltos de telarañas. Incluso Harry temió que si tocaba las páginas, éstas se desharían en miles de partículas. También habían otros más modernos, todos escolares, y seguramente eran todos los libros que les habían pedido en Hogwarts a los hijos de Molly y Arthur. Y fue con esos que se sintió más cómodo.

Se sentó en el desván a buscar un poco de información y finalmente dio con algo.

"Transdiferenciación es la capacidad de ciertas células de transformarse en otras. Esto es lo que permite a los reptiles regenerar _limitadamente_ ciertos órganos mutilados."

Después de leer exhaustivamente…

Se dio cuenta que no había entendido nada.

.

.

.

**1 1 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 1 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry pasó el **verano entero sin hablar con Ron.

No es como si le tuviera miedo y lo considerara un fenómeno de la naturaleza que debería ser estudiado exhaustivamente para encontrar la cura contra el cáncer, sino que el muy sinvergüenza no abrió los ojos… Sí, en **todo el verano. **La señora Pomfrey, quien era la única autorizada a visitarlo, así como el profesor Dumbledore, habían llegado a la conclusión de que nada malo le pasaría si seguía durmiendo, pero ya que sus células estaban en constante regeneración, necesitaba cantidades industriales de glucosa. De eso se encargó Dumbledore, e incluso el profesor Snape. Llegaba ocasionalmente, con cara de _pistola, _y le suministraba pócimas extrañas que le proveerían nutrientes: los carbohidratos, lípidos, proteínas y aminoácidos no serían más una barrera para que Ronnie continuara con su vida vegetativa. El último día de vacaciones, Harry se acercó a su cama y lo vio: no parecía convaleciente, incluso su piel parecía resplandecer, y sus cabellos lucían suaves y manejables, como si simplemente estuviera dormido.

Entonces, Harry presenció lo impensable: Hermione le confesó su amor. Se lo dijo a su cuerpo inerte, que quizás ni siquiera la escucharía, con el deseo profundo de que Ron se despertara ante la confesión y todo siguiera igual que antes. Pero el poder del amor no era tan infalible como se decía, después de todo…

Hermione se abandonó a la depresión.

Si algo podía probar que el amor era una fuerza mágica impresionante: ese era Harry Potter: el niño que vivió. Su madre lo protegió, y no podía haber nada más _puro _que el amor de una madre por su hijo; jamás habría un cariño _comparable. _Pero Ron no despertó.

¿Significaba que Ron Weasley no estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O que estaba pensando muy extremistamente, y el _amor_ nada podía hacer en una situación así?

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry se sintió _decepcionado_ por partida triple: Su padrino había muerto, Ron intentaba convertirse en la princesa que durmió durante cien años, y Hermione estaba sumida en otro tipo de sueño que no la dejaba en paz durante el día: se convirtió en un ente oscuro y extraño que no lograba una comunicación satisfactoria con nadie más que no fueran unas hojas de papel y unas manchas de tinta.

Harry se sintió _abandonado. _De pronto se vio a sí mismo durante el semestre, sentado en las bancas apartadas, suspirando cansinamente después de otra horrorosa y seria clase. Los demás podían relajarse con pláticas mundanas y vanas, que ahora lucían tan _encantadoramente tentadoras. _

A pesar de todo, tenía qué admitir que este curso estaba siendo mucho más ligero que el del año pasado, pero aún así, le estaba asfixiando. Fue cuando descubrió una relación directa entre los momentos divertidos que no tenían razón de ser, y Ron.

Dejando de lado su exquisito sentido del humor (¬¬), Ron era una especie de catalizador que convertía la actitud mandona e insufrible de Hermione en una más llevadera. Sin él, no había bromas, no había descansos, y no había Hermione.

Luego, Harry se preguntó si la gente _de hecho _ le hablaba porque querían _hablar con Ron. _Porque desde que empezó el curso, y se quedaron sin Ron, la gente sólo le hablaba por compromiso, y cosas como: "Hola", "Ay, qué frío hace, ¿verdad?" o "¿Qué dejaron de tarea?". Su vida social estaba PERDIDA.

Entonces, sin ni siquiera una Hermione que le siguiera la corriente, Harry se convirtió en el _solitario _oficial.

Paseaba de allí por acá como un ente maligno fuera de las dimensiones, lucía descuidado y _perdido, _ninguna expresión adornaba jamás su cara, y las chicas empezaron a morirse por él.

El _solitario… _

Esa simple palabra les transformaba la personalidad de Harry.

Allí está ese _pandroso, _que jamás habla con nadie, ni siquiera lo vemos entrar a las clases, sólo lo encontramos paseando por los pasillos y los jardines, como si no tuviera ningún destino al cuál llegar. No tiene novia, no tiene amigos.

Es sólo para mí y mi vista.

.., Y bueno, eso fue lo que pensaron todas las románticas, pero las secretas admiraciones de todas ellas se rompieron a la vez, una vez que se consiguió _personas con quién hablar. _

Un día, repentinamente, durante el segundo semestre del sexto curso, Harry Potter se hizo amigo de Draco Malfoy.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿De Draco Malfoy… pero… cómo?

Pues sí, así fue. El pensamiento que las invadió a todas fue el mismo: "Ah, ¿ya tiene amigos? Ya no me gusta."

Nadie sabía exactamente por qué, o cómo, o desde cuándo, pero los dos de pronto se volvieron amigos. Y era una amistad mucho más fuerte que la superficialidad que mostraban los compañeros del Slytherin; llámense Crabbe, Goyle o Blaise Zabini. Que anduviera con una persona como Draco tuvo qué cambiarlo: por su puesto que pasó de _discriminado social_ a _popular, _en cierto modo. A ellos no les importaban los status estudiantiles, y sólo vivían para divertirse, y para divertir a los otros indirectamente. Los amigos de Draco eran unos snobs insufribles, pero sus amigas se entusiasmaron con Harry como si fuera un proyecto: hicieron que se quitara los lentes y le buscaron una apariencia mucho mejor, Todo esto sólo causaba la risa del rubio, quien a causa de Harry se volvió alguien mucho más centrado y… Digámoslo: bueno.

Ambos se convirtieron en los solteros más codiciados durante muchos años; incluso sobrevivieron exitosamente la guerra contra Voldemort, de la cual se encargó Potter, y con la ayuda abierta de un montón de personas.

Se preparó con magos experimentados durante su larga travesía, quienes le enseñaron los trucos más extraños y la manera más _oculta_ de realizar magia. Los magos ascéticos eran los más sabios de todos, y cualquiera que se lo encontraba quería compartir sus conocimientos con él: eran cosas que no podían aprenderse en ninguna escuela, eran cosas que jamás podrían dominarse, de no ser por un exhaustivo entrenamiento que viniera directamente de aquellos que las realizaban. Harry siempre pensó que el mago más competente de todos era Dumbledore, pero después de haber viajado a lo largo del globo, conociendo magos y brujas extraños, que se mantenían en comunicación con la naturaleza y las leyes físicas y bioquímicas, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un entrenamiento _guerrero_ mucho más eficiente del que el anciano director podría haberle ofrecido. Con Harry siempre había un grupo complicado de personas, que lo protegieron durante toda la búsqueda.

Potter entendió, en ese momento más que en cualquier otro, que la magia no se trataba de decir un par de palabras bonitas en un idioma muerto y agitar la varita: aunque fuera un movimiento intensamente estudiado.

No bastaba con saber que debía hacer un movimiento semicircular al decir algún conjuro específico, sino que tenía qué _comprender_ el por qué de ese movimiento: unir las enseñanzas míticas con el propio conocimiento profundo de la naturaleza y su química.

Una vez que comprendió toda esta complejidad, comenzó a llevarla a cabo; y fue lo más difícil que tuvo qué hacer. Pero jamás podría haber una magia más pura y más maravillosa.

Era como encontrarle el sentido a lo que no lo tenía.

Después de haber llegado a ese grado de conocimientos, era imposible que perdiera una batalla contra nadie, ni siquiera contra Voldemort.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, podría decirse que Harry terminó siendo uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo, pero eso, tal y como los ermitaños que le habían enseñado esas técnicas, jamás lo demostró después de la guerra.

.

.

.

**2 2 2**

**2 2 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9 años después**

No había ningún Voldemort desde hace ocho gloriosos años.

El mundo experimentaba un periodo de paz, no se sabía si grande o pequeño, como los que aparecen intermitentemente a lo largo de la historia entre guerra y guerra; pero la paz que se respiraba prometía durarles un poco más de lo que pensaban.

El verano recién empezaba, y ya estaba siendo insoportable el clima desde la primavera. Sin embargo, el precioso mes de junio trajo las lluvias, y en toda la temporada jamás volvió a sentirse calor: todo el ambiente resultaba siempre tan húmedo, e incluso frío, que pintaba las cosas de irreales; les confería tonos extraños, brillos de rocío como perlas diminutas, y limpiaba el aire de forma magistral.

No podían soñar con un mejor tiempo.

Harry se había graduado de la Academia de Aurores, pero decidió que no quería tener qué ver con ninguna otra pelea, y consiguió una plaza como profesor en Hogwarts, lo cual, era lo más relajante y estable que le había pasado jamás en la vida.

Ese lluvioso día de verano, recibió una llamada telefónica que jamás hubiera esperado recibir.

Era Hermione.

— ¿Hermione…? — Harry tuvo qué preguntar. Desde que había terminado la guerra, ninguno de los dos se habían frecuentado lo suficiente, pues habían tomado caminos totalmente diferentes; tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Granger se hubiera **traumado** con eso de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y hubiera entregado todo el resto de su vida a estudiar Leyes Mágicas, y que nunca en la historia del mundo mágico fuera a existir una _defensora_ tan entregada y fanática como ella. Después de hacerse una ficha mental con las últimas noticias que pudiera recordar sobre Hermione, Harry se sintió contento. — ¡Hola! Qué milagro ¬¬ A ver si te vas apareciendo por acá aunque sea por compromiso… Mira, mañana es el cumpleaños de Draco, así que… Si te sientes amable, podrías venir a…

— Cállate. — Sentenció la mujer. Harry sintió cómo se llenaba de frustración: esta chica jamás escuchaba a nadie…

— ¡¿Que me calle? ¡¿Estás drogada?, todavía no te he dicho nada…!

— Harry. — su voz no admitía réplicas. Aunque no la estuviera viendo, Potter sabía que estaba usando su arma secreta: la mirada demoníaca.

— Sí… — le dio pie a que siguiera hablando.

— Siéntate.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes si no estoy sentado ya? — exclamó Harry, saliéndose de sus casillas. — Mocosa… ¡Me desesperas! ¬¬ #

— Estás parado ¬¬ Siempre que hablas por teléfono, te paras.

Era cierto, pero lo sorprendente era que ella lo supiera a pesar de que casi nunca se veían.

"**Bruja…". **Potter suspiró cansinamente y dejó que siguiera hablando.

— Harry… Pasó algo… Horrible. Me parece que acabamos de adoptar un niño.

— ¡Ja…! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — ¿Que acababan de "adoptar"? ¡Como si tuvieran algo qué ver…! Y… como si Potter no tuviera suficiente con los molestos _escuincles _de Hogwarts, quienes no parecían apreciar a la MAGIA de una manera respetable. Sólo memorizaban frases y las decían, ¡cómo los hacía sufrir en los exámenes, al menos! Su materia era la más temida de todas.

— Harry… — Hermione ya había dicho su nombre demasiadas veces, esto comenzaba a molestar a Harry. — En serio, siéntate… Y luego, ven corriendo a La Madriguera…

— ¿Qué? — Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, empezando a sospechar. — "¿_Podría ser que…?"_

— Ron despertó.

.

.

.

3 3 3

.

.

.

3 3 3

.

.

.

Harry no sabía qué pensar.

Había visitado muchas veces a Ron, junto con Hermione, pero hace ya varios años, (cinco, para ser exactos), que no se había parado por allí. Y al parecer, Granger tampoco.

Se sentían nerviosos cuando volvieron a ver a la señora Weasley, sentían que le debían algo y que le habían fallado: haciendo sus vidas aparte, mientras ella sufría viendo a un hijo postrado en una cama que jamás volvería a abrir los ojos, seguramente.

Molly, por su parte, también se sentía culpable por haberles llamado.

Dijo que ni Harry ni Hermione tenían ninguna clase de responsabilidad para con Ron, pues el tiempo había pasado, y era obvio que lo olvidasen y siguieran adelante, vidas completamente desligadas de Ron, completamente diferentes a como debían haber sido; pero Molly sintió que su corazón no podría resistir la desilusión de su **ahora **hijo más pequeño.

Les contó algunas cosas.

Había despertado, con la mentalidad intacta de sus dieciséis años, y un cuerpo que lucía más pequeño. A pesar de tener veinticinco años de existencia.

Lo primero que preguntó cuando había despertado, era que dónde estaban Harry y Hermione. Molly se sintió deprimida. Ronnie, por su parte, claro que notó que su madre lucía más vieja que de costumbre, pero no dijo nada; naturalmente, Molly le explicó todo: que había caído en una especie de coma, y que duró nueve años en ese estado.

Tanto Harry como Hermione ignoraban cómo era que Ron había tomado toda esa noticia, tan difícil de procesar… Seguramente fue el **drama **en su estado más puro, algo digno de ver. Sin embargo, no dejaban de alegrarse por no haberlo visto.

.

.

.

**4 4 4**

.

.

.

4 4 4

.

.

.

— Vas.

Hermione alentó a Harry a que fuera él quien entrara primero a la habitación del pequeño pelirrojo.

No se hizo del rogar: desde siempre, Harry sabía que siempre sería echado por delante, así que pasó el umbral de la puerta.

La habitación estaba tan naranja como siempre, con lo mismo de siempre: la señora Weasley siempre entró a asearla, pero jamás movió nada de lugar: estaban sus peceras vacías, sus historietas, sus pósters; todo el lugar estaba agradablemente iluminado por la blancura de esa hora del día: cuando ya no había sol, sólo luz, y Harry se acercó sigilosamente hacia la cama.

El atardecer le emborronaba la imagen de Ron: quien justo ahora lucía como una mancha de lápiz borrosa, sin cara ni nada; esto lo hizo sonreír, al pensar en su amigo de la adolescencia como un alien.

Había olvidado su cara, incluso su voz… Y cuando Ron dijo su nombre, fue como un timbre nuevo para él: una vocecita clara, curiosa, que regocijaba su corazón.

— ¿Harry…?

Hermione, al oír el nombre de Potter, también ingresó en la habitación, lista para soltar todo un discurso que pudiera poner al día a Ronnie, pero cuando pudo verlo allí, indefenso sobre su cama, ningún sonido salió de entre su garganta cerrada.

— No puedo verte. Acércate a mi cama.

Harry se quedó parado un momento más, pensando si eso era lo más conveniente. Finalmente, tenía qué caer en la realidad de los crueles años en algún momento, así que el pelinegro se acercó al rayo de luz que entraba por la habitación y que caía sobre las sábanas del pelirrojo como un chorro de agua.

También él pudo verlo: y sus ojos azules se abrían de par en par, llenos de sorpresa.

Esta expresión era la decepción personificada: Ron se encontraba frente a una persona totalmente diferente, y _esta_ persona no era con quien había compartido tantas cosas. Empezó a recordarlo todo, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, como siempre estuvieron, desde que despertó.

— ¿**Dónde están tus lentes**? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelirrojo, como si el hecho de que Potter no los trajera puestos, fuera el peor crimen que pudo haber cometido contra su estabilidad mental. Esta acusación enterneció al de ojos verdes, convencido de que no sólo su apariencia física decía que el pelirrojo tenía doce años.

Harry se los sacó de la bolsa y le dijo que nada más los usaba para leer.

Su sonrisa era indulgente, paternalista; no era la sonrisa jovial que esperaba Ron.

— "_Me estás mirando como si fueras mi padre_". — pensó el pelirrojo, como si Harry fuera a leer su mente y se diera cuenta de su garrafal error.

— Ron… — dijo la voz de Hermione.

— ¡Her…! — Ron atisbó un poco de su figura, y no pudo reconocerla. Allí seguían los mismos ojos, pero toda la estructura era diferente de alguna manera; todos los años, todas las vivencias habían marcado su cara con una expresión distinta y enajenante.

Pudieron darse cuenta de que rompieron su corazón.

Harry se apresuró a mirar a Hermione, dándole una pequeña mirada significativa, que hizo entender a Granger que lo mejor era que se fueran de allí.

Ron seguía mirándolos, con unos ojos enormes y azules, llenos de desazón.

— Ron… — Hermione le sonrió a modo de disculpa. — Verás, tenemos…

— ¿Se van? — les reprochó el niño, con un tono de voz de sorpresa auténtica. Entonces fue cuando empezó a corromperse y llenarse de un rencor infantil, y momentáneo. — ¡ **Qué bueno**!

Era lo más **curioso **y **adorable **que jamás hubieran oído, pero sus expresiones risueñas fueron malinterpretadas por el pequeño pelirrojo. — ¡Harry y Hermione, LOS ODIO! ¡VÁYANSE DE MI CASA!

— ¿…Qué…? — Harry se acercó un paso. — No, no, no te confundas… — empezó a decirle, pero Ron pudo notar una expresión familiar: aquella que los profesores como Lupin otorgaban delicadamente a sus alumnos; esa indulgencia provocada por ser obviamente superior que la persona con quien hablabas, esa cautela que moderaba las palabras que podías utilizar con ella, la ternura que te daba el hablar con un ser inocente…

— "_¡Lo odio!... Él no es mejor que yo… ¡íbamos juntos a la escuela, pasamos por las mismas cosas… ¡No soy un niño, sólo parezco uno! " _** ¡Váyanse! — **enfatizó Ron, cuyo corazón estaba roto, pero jamás dejaría que saltaran las lágrimas de sus ojos. En lugar de eso, se limitó a retirarles la mirada, ladeando la cabeza con dignidad.

Ese fue el punto final, y sus antiguos mejores amigos se alejaron, consideradamente.

Ron se quedó en la misma posición un poco más, hasta que los oyó hablar con su madre, y luego oyó cómo los encaminaba a la puerta. Las palabras de disculpa fluían de la boca de su madre…

¡¿_Por qué se disculpaba? _

Ron no había tenido la culpa de haber quedado en coma, y que sus estúpidos amigos lo hubieran… **dejado atrás.**

El pelirrojo sintió cómo se había quedado atascado en el mundo, mientras las demás personas que conocía seguían adelante, sin mirar atrás, hacia **él.**

**Los odió a todos.**

Él no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado, pero aún así, ninguno de sus conocidos mostró empatía. Todos habían continuado como si nada, como si Ron jamás hubiera significado **nada** para ellos; y lo peor de todo, lo que remataba la situación, era que sus dos mejores amigos (o así los había considerado el pelirrojo) no habían aguantado ni un minuto cerca de él, ahora que se volvían a encontrar.

.

.

.

**Fue todo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El segundo capítulo: La señora Weasley contrata a Harry como profesor particular para que _repase _los años anteriores con su hijo, y que pueda entrar al sexto curso. :D **

**Sé que prácticamente no hay ningún seguidor de las historias Ron/Harry, pero si algún despistado se metió, ¡deje un review que diga: "no me gusta esta pareja ¬¬"!**

**Yaaay!**

**Gracias por haber leído! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plot: Ron cae en una especie de coma ocasionada por los cerebros del Departamento de Misterios, y la historia transcurre su curso sin él. Cuando despierta, han pasado nueve años… ¡Pero su físico es el de un chico de 12! Todo el que lo conoció, ahora lo encuentra adorable! Ligero Ron/Harry; escasos seguidores de esta pareja, ¡entren! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ¡**Nada me pertenece, sólo esta historia!

.

.

¡Hola, pequeños despistados que entraron a esta historia! ;D

Y también a los que entraron conscientemente... jejejej! No me esperaba tener ni un sólo review, así que estoy FELIZ! Qué bueno que sí hay seguidores para esta pareja, jajaja! GRACIAAS!

Presentando el segundo capítulo! n.n

Tengo qué aclarar una cosita: las personas que murieron en los libros… Eso no me gusta nada.

¡En esta historia, no murieron! (Qué profesional…¬¬)

Hurt/comfort, romance

..

.

.

.

.

**Recuperando el tiempo perdido!**

Harry se había sentido inmensamente deprimido una vez que volvió de la Madriguera: se sintió como un **fracasado, **y eso es lo que era. ¿Cómo es que había estado frente a una situación tan _delicada,_ y no había planeado nada con antelación, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a su antiguo mejor amigo? ¿No era eso lo que debía hacer cualquier profesor que se jactara de serlo? ¿Prepararse?...

El haberlo visto ahí, tan pequeño como sus primeros grupos escolares, lo había impresionado tanto que no supo cómo actuar.

Sintió que quería protegerlo de la verdad, y no decírsela.

Sabía que debía volver a la Madriguera, hablar con el pequeño pelirrojo, hacerlo sonreír, hacerlo el mismo de siempre; pero cada vez que pensaba en ir, una fuerza superior a él lo hacía detenerse, y le recordaba, que **aún no sabía **qué decirle.

.

.

.

**1 1 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— **No quiero. **

La negativa de Ron se había vuelto maliciosa:

Aprovechándose de su aspecto tan infantil y tan desamparado, había aprendido en tiempo récord a manipular a cualquier adulto a su alrededor; esta negativa, sin embargo, le salía de todo corazón.

Molly estaba alentándolo a seguir sus estudios desde donde se quedó: el sexto curso de Hogwarts, a lo cual Ronnie se negó y con toda razón.

Era _demasiado_ pequeño físicamente como para entrar a sexto.

¿Que si temía que todos se burlaran de él?

No.

Y se lo aseguró a sus padres hasta el cansancio.

No era que fuera tan débil como para traumarse con las burlas, pero SÍ era débil como para traumarse con las miradas de compasión y lástima. Eran esas miradas a las que todavía no podía acostumbrarse.

¿Y si todos en Hogwarts conocían su caso, y lo miraban con una lástima que iba más allá de la que le dirigían antes, por ser pobre?

También todos sus hermanos, quienes llegaban de visita (vidas hechas, familias aparte), siempre lo molestaban para que ingresara a la escuela: que no podía simplemente truncar los estudios por el estúpido aspecto físico, que qué sería de su vida...

Honestamente, a Ronnie le valía un cacahuate.

Había pasado nueve años de su existencia postrado en una cama, _al mundo jamás le interesó, ¿_Qué de diferente tenía eso a no continuar estudiando? Es decir, los estudios no lo eran todo. Había gente exitosa que ni siquiera había entrado a la Universidad.

Simplemente tenía qué ocurrírsele una gran idea y ya, ¡fortuna hecha!

— Entiendo, hijo. — le contestó Molly, cuando Ron le expuso su brillante punto de vista. El pequeño levantó una suave ceja, mientras miraba a su madre derrotada, salir de su habitación. — "_Mi mamá no es la de siempre" _

Debido a eso, se sintió mal.

No mal emocionalmente, como cuando estás lleno de culpabilidad, sino mal como cuando temes por tu vida: seguramente, por la mente de su madre se maquinaba todo un plan que lo haría preferir mil veces asistir a la escuela en ropa interior.

Así que, sumado a la poca atención que su madre le estaba prodigando últimamente, Ronnie esperaba el tiro de gracia.

Y justo a mitad de junio, llamó a su puerta.

.

.

.

**2 2 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los truenos resonaban en el cielo… **Ron sintió un escalofrío.

— :S Uy… Es justo como en las películas de terror… La muerte se aproxima.

Después de pensárselo un buen tiempo, eso de que si debía o no abrir la puerta en medio de una tarde tan tormentosa, que había eclipsado al sol prematuramente, Ron decidió que era algo que tenía qué hacer, como un buen samaritano: el ofrecerle posada al posible viajero que golpeaba desesperadamente a su puerta.

Además, acababa de leer en El Profeta que un pastorcillo había muerto la semana pasada mientras pastoreaba a sus cabras, por culpa de un maldito rayo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no se imaginó que quien se parara junto a él fuera a ser Harry Potter.

Es decir, _**ese sujeto extraño**_que decía ser Harry Potter.

Su primera reacción fue intentar cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Harry pensó mucho más rápido, y bloqueó la puerta con una mano.

— No quiero verlos a ustedes. — aseguró Ron, con una voz afectada y dolida.

— ¿A ustedes, quiénes? — Harry se permitió, un momento, burlarse del pequeño doce añero. El pelirrojo frunció el cejo sin mirarlo, de una forma caprichosa: se había imaginado que serían tanto Harry como Hermione quienes vendrían, seguramente, a disculparse por lo del otro día. — ¿Me dejas pasar? — le preguntó, cuidadosamente.

Ronnie se quedó plantado, impidiéndole cualquier intento de allanamiento, pero lo recapacitó y se hizo a un lado.

— Gracias. — correspondió Harry, de una manera galante.

Ron se giró y lo miró entrar, con la furia acrecentándose en sus enormes y desvalidos ojos azules.

Harry entraba a su casa como si fuera la propia, y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, escurriendo agua y estropeando las alfombras de su madre; Ron se dio cuenta que cada pequeño movimiento que hiciera su amigo de antaño, le molestaba. Tenía qué decirle algo, para que se fuera. Después de todo, estaba aquí por él, y no era justo que se hiciera ninguna ilusión de que sus disculpas fueran a ser aceptadas.

Así que Ron lo miró, decididamente.

Harry lo miró de una forma risueña, como si esperara que el pequeño dijera algo tierno y tonto que lo haría reír.

**Más coraje…**

— Vete, Harry. — susurró Ronnie, con un hilo de voz. Eso de modularla mientras querías gritar, era difícil. — Bastardo traidor.

— Esa boquita. — le reprochó Harry, paternalmente. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba burlarse de él.

— Ya les dije que los odio. — Ron lo dejó en claro, de una forma pasiva y controlada. _¿Un niño tan pequeño actuando de una forma tan madura? _Eso era demasiado, no se podía soportar una carcajada… Pero Harry simplemente le sonrió. — No me importa las veces que vengan a disculparse, incluso si viniste en este escenario tormentoso para que fuera más lastimoso y te perdonara más fácil… ¡Jamás lo haré! — Ron abrió los ojos y lo miró. — Entiéndelo.

— Tranquilo, entiendo — le aseguró Harry, a quien le hacía mucha gracia que Ron se sintiera tan afectado. Dentro de él, sabía que tenía razón, pero la expresión indignada del pelirrojo no le ayudaba en nada a conseguir respeto. — **Sin embargo… — **Harry se puso de pie repentinamente, con una actitud emprendedora.

— ¿Qué? — fue como si le pidiera explicaciones para luego reprocharle _cualquier cosa_ que fuera a decir.

Harry se sonrió a sí mismo, pues le estaba dando la espalda.

Entonces, se giró hacia el pequeño pelirrojo y le dijo, con todo el afán de molestar:

— **Yo no vine aquí por ti.**

.

.

.

Ron se quedó paralizado, y cuando logró mover algunos de sus músculos voluntarios, lo único que salió de entre sus labios fue un triste:

—… ¿Qué…? — ¿Que no estaba ahí por él? ¡¿Entonces por quién?

Rectificó.

Lo que quería gritar desde un momento, era:

— **¡¿…Quééééé…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 3 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Llegaste!

La cabeza de Ron estaba dando vueltas.

Apenas terminó de gritar, su madre llegó de la tienda con dos enormes bolsas de papel, las dejó aventadas en la mesa de la cocina y saludó a Harry.

¿Por qué su madre había citado a Harry en casa, cuando su padre Arthur estaba de viaje por negocios? ¡¿Acaso, esto significaba que…?

Molly le ofreció todas las cordialidades que pudo a Harry, como algo de beber, de comer, una toalla para que se secara el cabello… La manera en que su madre le hablaba a ese sujeto extraño que decía ser Harry Potter, era _tan familiar… _Como si estuvieran acostumbrados el uno al otro.

El rostro de Ronnie enrojeció furiosamente.

¡Su madre y Harry eran amantes!

¡Lo habían sido todo este tiempo, aprovechando los viajes de Arthur, que la dejaban en casa sola… Con un vegetal!

Claro, como Ron había estado en _coma _tanto tiempo, era lógico que Molly se sintiera abandonada en la casa, y _**fue entonces cuando…**_

— **Entonces, — **la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. — ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ronnie?

— ¿Qué? — "_Rayos, ¡No puse atención a su plática por estar pensando cosas! ¿Que si estoy de acuerdo con qué? ¡¿Con su enfermiza relación? "— _¿Qué pasa, mamá? — Ron se dio cuenta que los dos lo estaban mirando, preocupados.

Esto lo hizo ruborizarse aún más. ¿Acaso se estaban imaginando que el coma había dejado secuelas en sus facultades mentales? Entonces, se apresuró a aclarar: — Estaba pensando en otras cosas, y no escuché nada de su conversación.

— Qué grosero. — murmuró Harry, en un tono _confidente _para con Molly, como si nada. Ron lo miró coléricamente.

— Ah… — Molly suspiró cansinamente. — Que si estás de acuerdo… En que Harry sea tu profesor particular este verano, para que estés fresco cuando entres a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre. n.n

— **nO.**

— Ah, pues lo siento mucho. :D — Molly señaló a Harry con la palma de la mano derecha puesta hacia el techo. — Ya le pagué.

— **¿Que Tú Quééé? **

— ¡Pueden empezar las lecciones ahora mismo, tengo qué ir a regresar un melón al supermercado! — empezó a hacer planes en voz alta la señora Weasley, haciéndose la loca desentendida.

— ¡**MaMá!**

— ¡Me lo cuidas, Harry…! — canturreó finalmente la señora Weasley, cerrando la puerta.

— ¡**Ma…! — **Ron se quedó blanco como la parafina… No es como si fuera una gran diferencia con su apariencia natural. —"**¡**_No puedo creer que me hizo esto… ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Cinco años? ¡Es ella la que necesita supervisión, no yo! ¿Qué hay con ese __**"me lo cuidas, Harry"? **__Sonó raro… :S "_

Ronnie se quedó petrificado.

Esperaba que Harry se largara, lo más pronto posible. Era impensable que un idiota como Harry, una persona que fue al mismo curso con él, y que tenían el mismo promedio, le fuera a dar clases de regularización… Después de que preferiría estar encadenado en las mazmorras mientras Snape lo obligaba a aprenderse el Himno de Hogwarts… Porque Harry fue su mejor amigo... Y lo había abandonado, postrado en esa cama.

— ¡Como una vil papa!

Harry lo miró con curiosidad ante este último comentario.

Ron se puso frío.

— "Ggg… Lo dije en voz alta, y soné como retrasado" =u= U

Harry pareció pensar que lo más conveniente era pretender que no había oído nada, y de nuevo adoptó esa actitud emprendedora:

— Bien… ¿Por dónde hay qué empezar? — Harry se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala y se sentó, haciéndole a Ron una seña para que lo imitara. — Adelante, estás en tu casa.

— Sí… Es mi casa. — profirió Ron entre dientes. Harry sacó algunos apuntes de su portafolios, — "¿_De dónde salió ese portafolios, lo traía aquí cuando llegó? No me fijé" _— Entonces, Harry abrió uno al azar, y sugirió:

— ¿Te acuerdas de _Wingardium leviosa? — _preguntó, con aburrimiento.

Esto pareció colmar el vaso de Ron.

— ¡**Maldito! ¡**Lo recuerdo todo, no me subestimes! ¡Sé mucho más que tú… Además… Además… YO FUI PREFECTO, Y TÚ NO! — Harry siguió mirándolo con aburrimiento, lo que provocó que el corazón de Ron casi sufriera un infarto. — "_Aaaah… ¡cada vez quedo más como un idiota! ¡Cómo lo odio! " _

Harry lo miró fijamente un momento, y luego se rió.

— -_- U ¿Qq- qué? — Ron sintió que no podía dejarse humillar ni un minuto más, y se puso de pie ceremoniosamente. Harry rectificó y se levantó junto a él, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

— No, espérate, no me estaba riendo de ti. — le aseguró. Las mentiras acudían tan rápidamente a él, que ya ni siquiera eran procesadas en su cerebro para intentar sonar verídicas. — Ya sé lo que intentabas decir: Como tú fuiste prefecto, era obvio que tú sabías mucho más que yo, ¿no es cierto?

—… — Ron lo miró con resentimiento, pero luego sintió que las cosas habían quedado peor, y bajó la cabeza. — No… No era eso… — se apresuró a componer la situación. — Sabes que no me hicieron prefecto a mí porque yo supiera más que tú…. No te sientas mal, por favor. — le suplicó el niño.

Harry lo miró un segundo.

— No me siento mal — aseguró, con total naturalidad.

— ¿Eeeh…? Pero… Pero sé que ese tema te causaba conflicto, y yo… Aún así… — Ron estaba turbado: Pocas veces había pedido disculpas, y hacerlo frente a la persona que _realmente _le debía las disculpas a él era difícil. Sin embargo, tenía qué hacerlo, porque le había puesto el dedo en la llaga a una persona: la forma más baja de agredir.

Buscó la mirada de Harry, quien se había quedado callado un segundo, y lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, fue…:

— ¡**Ja, ja, ja, ja**…!

Ron volvió a sacarse de onda, y volvió a ponerse enojado, al límite.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, por qué te ríes de todo? — lo recriminó el pequeño pelirrojo, quien parecía demasiado tierno como para _hablarle _ a un adulto de esa manera tan controlada. — ¡Acabo de abrirte mi corazón: me estoy acusando de _**alevoso, **_y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es REÍRTE de mis sentimientos? ¡Eres… despreciable! — escupió el más pequeño de los Weasley, sintiendo que el corazón le causaba dolor con cada uno de los apresurados latidos. Lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación así era **IRSE. **Así que, para no seguir llenándose de malos pensamientos, oscuros y podridos, Ronnie se dio la media vuelta, y empezó su huida hacia las escaleras.

— ¡No…!

Ron sintió que caía: Harry lo había sujetado impulsivamente del brazo, pero el pequeño ya llevaba un vuelo respetable, y no poseía gran resistencia física, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y empezó a ver todo lo que lo circundaba de una manera borrosa mientras se acercaba al suelo.

No obstante, eso nunca pasó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, también reparó en que Harry lo había sostenido.

¿Desde cuándo era _tan pequeño? ¿_Por qué podía sostenerlo tan fácilmente una persona que antes había sido físicamente tan inferior a él?

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas calientes. Estaba lleno de frustración: se sentía perdido en un mundo que no le correspondía.

Harry acababa de herir su orgullo con ese simple acto de una manera profunda, porque ya muchos pensamientos se le habían acumulado.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Harry, amablemente.

— ¡**Lárgate de mi casa! — **le ordenó Ronnie. — ¡Te odio, Harry! ¡Te odio sobre todo a ti! — Ronnie sabía que no haría caso: Nadie escuchaba a los niños; así que él mismo emprendió la huida y se encerró en su habitación, sin hacer ruido.

.

.

.

**4 4 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ron tuvo qué dar su brazo a torcer.

La señora Weasley ya le había pagado a Harry, así que no podía desperdiciar el dinero de la persona que había cuidado de él todos esos nueve años que estuvo en cama, sin ser notado por nadie más. Entonces, tomaría las clases particulares, **por su madre. **

Ahora, se sentía mal por haber pensado que ella y Harry tenían algo qué ver; es decir. ¿quién en su sano juicio tendría algo qué ver con Harry?

Es cierto… Tenía qué admitirlo…: Era muy atractivo. ¿Serían los años, o Ron se había quedado ciego?

Pero de nada le servía ser tan sexy, si tenía ese carácter del infierno: tan _infantil, _tan _superficial, _nada _comprometido._

Seguramente, esa sonrisa despreocupada y jovial le funcionaba para conquistar a cualquier mujercita tonta; que ese cuerpo bien trabajado las dejaría sin palabras; que no podía ser cierto que, a parte de un buen físico, tuviera un rostro que llamara tanto la atención: la típica expresión intelectual del universitario estudiante de letras, que no dejaba de ser un pandroso hippie…

Pero si lo miraban más de cerca, no tardarían en darse cuenta que era un IDIOTA.

**Que se reía de todo.**

Y lo que Ron más odiaba de todo esto, era Harry lo tratara como si fuera su hijo.

Es decir, a pesar de tener doce años **aparentes, **Harry tenía veinticinco… No había manera de que fuera su hijo, ni modo que Harry hubiera procreado a Ron a los trece años.

¡Así que, sería mejor que dejara de utilizar esa actitud con él, porque lo enfermaba!

— "Tengo dieciséis años mentales" — se repetía una y otra vez Ron. — "_Es la edad perfecta: es la edad de la maduración mental… Ya sé lo que es bueno y lo que es malo… Es más: soy mucho más maduro que ese idiota de Harry, eso es OBVIO, ¿qué tiene qué ver la edad? Si mi mente funciona mejor que la de él." _

Entonces, dejaba que Harry le recordara las lecciones escolares, sintiéndose como que ya lo sabía todo. Quería que Harry sintiera que nada más lo estaba dejando dar clases porque ya le habían pagado, pero la verdad era que estaba aprendiendo más que nunca en su vida. Quizás, es porque eran clases particulares, pero Harry sabía muchísimo…

No recordaba que ningún profesor les hubiera enseñado todo eso cuando ambos asistían al colegio… Seguramente, le estaba enseñando cosas de la Academia de Aurores, que supuestamente todavía no tenía qué aprender.

— No te adelantes, profe. — le dijo Ron, el tercer día de clases, con un tono sin afectación que pretendía sacar al profesor de sus casillas.

— No me estoy adelantando. — contestó Harry, sin inmutarse.

— Eso no nos lo enseñaron en tercero. — volvió a atacar, con aburrimiento.

— No, pero deberían haberlo hecho. — dijo Harry. — Así que cállate y apréndete otros cinco elementos.

Ronnie tomó la tabla periódica de los elementos y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

— ¡Esto es conocimiento muggle inservible! — se lo aventó a Harry en la cara.

— ¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Qué fuerzas crees que actúan sobre las cosas cuando utilizas los encantamientos de control?

— No me interesa — Ron le aventó el lápiz, pero Harry lo atrapó. El pequeño casi hizo un puchero. — Jeh… — despreció, con una vocecita clara e infantil, forzada a sonar grave: — Si sólo digo un par de palabras y las cosas se mueven, no me interesa saber _por qué _demonios es que se movieron. ¡Sé práctico, profesor! ¬¬

— Es por eso que las habilidades mágicas cada vez decaen más. Por eso ya no tenemos magos legendarios como Merlín. — Harry murmuró para sí, mientras guardaba la tabla periódica en su portafolios, dándose por vencido con él. Si tan sólo lograra entender el _por qué, _toda la magia sería pan comido.

Ron, sin embargo, seguía empecinado en no poner atención a las clases que, según él, conocía al dedillo. Así que buscó una manera de no poner atención.

— Entonces, profesor… ¿eres auror?

— Sí. — contestó Harry cortantemente, pues quería terminar con el itinerario de ese día.

— ¿Y cuándo mataste a Quien Tú Sabes?

— Qué te importa.

— ¡¿Ehhh…? — El pequeño agarró su cuaderno de notas y se lo puso frente a la cara, furioso. — Quizás me importa porque yo también arriesgué mi vida ayudándote contra él. — se sentía dolido de que lo excluyeran de algo así, cuando había sido coprotagonista... Hasta cierto tiempo. Harry también pareció recordar que, en un principio, era algo así como su culpa que Ron hubiese caído en ese coma, porque lo había acompañado al Departamento de Misterios cuando no tenía ninguna obligación.

Se avergonzó de su respuesta grosera.

— Hace ocho años.

Ronnie lo miró, tardándose un segundo en comprender por qué le había dicho eso. Había pensado tantas cosas, que se le había olvidado la pregunta que le hizo.

Se daba cuenta que, después de haber despertado del coma, pensaba muchísimo más que antes. Lo malo de esto era que no pensaba cosas útiles.

— Pero bueno. — Harry pareció querer compensar con un poco de información. — No ejerzo mi profesión.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No: soy profesor en Hogwarts. — le explicó. Ronnie puso los ojos en blanco. "_Con razón era tan fastidioso_."

— Eres profesor de Defensa, ¿verdad?

— No. — Le contestó Harry con una sonrisa encantadora. — De Historia. — terminó, con una sonrisa de pesar.

— ¡¿**De HISTORIA…? — **Ronnie empezó a reír descontroladamente, y luego se atragantó con su propia saliva y le costó mucho trabajo salir de ese ataque de tos que le impedía morir asfixiado. Harry no se sintió ofendido, sino que lo miró con una sonrisa hasta que se recuperó. — ¿Por qué de Historia? ¿Y Binns?

— No lo sé. Un día se levantó queriendo dar Aritmancia, y a mí me ofrecieron su plaza. Eso es todo lo que sé. — Ron siguió riendo sinceramente, enterneciendo el corazón de Potter. — Vamos, basta de risas, hay qué terminar lo del día de hoy. — Le recordó Harry, sin muchas ganas de que dejara de reírse.

— ¿Y sí sabes? — siguió molestando el pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Historia? Naah… — le contestó Harry, modestamente. — Sólo leo el tema antes de darlo y ya. Les explico lo que entendí. — Confesó, causando que Ron explotara nuevamente y se deshiciera entre risas.

Sabía que le estaba _haciendo la barba, _porque no había motivo para que se riera tanto de sus palabras, a menos que se estuviera riendo de la expresión que tenía.

— ¡Lo dices tan serio!

Entonces, tenía razón.

.

.

.

**5 5 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ron juró que no le molestaría el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera venido a visitarlo una vez más, porque se prometió que ya no se sentiría atado a ninguna de las personas que amó en un pasado.

Esos traidores, que lo dejaron en cama como un vegetal, y que luego lo olvidaron y no soportaron ni un minuto en su compañía, aquellos malos amigos que, cuando despertó, simplemente le hicieron una visita _**por compromiso. **_

Cómo lo entristecía pensar eso.

Más, a su pesar…

Estaba Harry.

Harry estaba con él cada día de las vacaciones de verano, contándole lo que se había perdido, relatándole entrecortadamente y sin emoción alguna cómo es que fue la guerra contra Voldemort. La vida había dado muchas vueltas, pensó Ronnie, cuando supo de muchas cosas que le parecían descabelladas, como que ahora el mejor amigo de Harry era Draco Malfoy.

Tuvo qué admitir eso también; Le dolió.

Harry lo había cambiado al _semestre_ que se quedó sin Ron, por Draco Malfoy, quien supuestamente era su enemigo. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ronnie no lo entendía.

Y a pesar que ahora lo sentía _tan cerca de él, _sabía que eso no era nada comparado con lo que seguramente había pasado con Draco Malfoy: ya que con él había pasado la guerra y los tiempos de paz, durante casi nueve años, era obvio que Draco estaba mucho _más cerca_ de su corazón.

"¿_De su CORAZÓN?", _pensó Ronnie, horrorizado, y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus suaves cabellos rojizos revolotearan sobre su rostro. "¿_Qué estoy pensando…? Por supuesto que no significo nada para él, porque… Él y Hermione me abandonaron._

_Y si está ahora junto a mí, y si se ríe de las cosas que digo… Es sólo porque mi mamá le pagó para que me diera clases. _

_Si no fuera así, él ni siquiera se aparecería por aquí, justo como Hermione." _

— Toc, toc. — Harry le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, de nuevo, como si fuera su papá, para llamar su atención. Ron subió los ojos y lo miró. — ¿Ya terminaste la prueba del cuarto grado?

— No. — contestó Ron, mirando la hoja de papel que tenía enfrente. Avanzaba muy rápido, debía decir, y Harry era un estupendo profesor. Claro, también se debía a que esto solamente era un repaso, ya que todo esto ya lo había estudiado. — Me atasqué en la pregunta ochenta y tres.

— A ver, déjame ver. — Harry se puso los lentes y tomó su prueba. — Uh… No. — reprobó con la cabeza. — Vas muy mal.

— ¡Mentiroso! — exclamó Ron, sintiéndose inmensamente menospreciado. — ¡Voy perfecto, voy mejor que tú, porque estas son cosas que yo recuerdo, no como tú, que tienes qué leer los temas antes de explicárselos a tus alumnos!

— Ah, ¿ya me lo estás echando en cara? — le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, como quien se divierte ante el vano intento de ser malvado de un niño pequeño. Ron se había tapado la boca con las manos rápidamente, aumentando esa sensación en Harry; pero el pelirrojo estaba sumido en su propia desgracia para darse cuenta.

— Lo hice de nuevo. — Notó.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — le preguntó Harry, casualmente.

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido! — Ronnie sintió que lo repudiaba con toda su alma: Se hacía el tonto para que Ron **confesara su delito en voz alta, **y así recibir su castigo. — ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡YA SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE!

Esto le causaba cada vez más gracia a Harry.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — repitió, fingiendo aburrimiento.

Ron no lo tomó tan bien como Harry.

Lo miró con toda la furia que pudo recolectar de su corazón, y se la lanzó a través de sus ojos. Pero, eso no era suficiente. Ron se sentía _tan humillado_ por Harry, (quien lo había dejado atrás y luego, desde adelante, se burlaba de él, por su desventaja) que quería hacerlo sentir dolor, quería golpearlo, _morderlo, _lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo sentir el mismo dolor que él sentía.

Así que, sin pensar, dentro de este lapso asesino, Ron se abalanzó hacia él y empezó a golpear desesperadamente y sin control. Harry no podía decir que no lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero daba igual: fácilmente pudo bloquear sus pequeños golpes con las manos; e incluso este instinto asesino _gatuno_ que hacía que Ron se doblara y retorciera a pesar de estar siendo sujetado por las muñecas, e intentara morderlo y patearlo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que se había salido de control, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue impulsarlo bruscamente contra el sillón, donde puso sujetarlo más eficientemente con todo el cuerpo.

Ronnie abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Harry lo tenía totalmente a su merced: sin haberse esforzado ni un ápice. De nuevo, se sentía como un bueno para nada, como un niño pequeño en desventaja, en un mundo lleno de adultos.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de eso, porque las mejillas de Ron enrojecieron, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, y mientras lo hacía sentir de esa forma, Harry se sintió _incluso peor. _Tenía a este pequeño bajo su cuerpo, este niño que en realidad había existido veinticinco años, quien había sido su mejor amigo, pero que ahora simplemente era un alumno más… Y sintió que quería tenerlo así para siempre: Suyo.

Así que, naturalmente, lo soltó.

Ronnie se incorporó del sillón con los ojos vidriosos; entonces, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga, de una forma ruda.

Después de un silencio incómodo, que dejó a Potter sentado y con el rostro ensombrecido, el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

— Lo siento. Dos veces. — se disculpó Ronnie. — Te eché en cara algo que me confesaste en confianza para hacerte enojar, y luego te golpeé.

Harry se sorprendió, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas…?

— No me hagas enojar más: Te dije que tú tenías qué leer un tema antes de explicárselo a tus alumnos, ¿no es cierto? — Entonces, _**tuvo qué decirlo en voz alta, **_después de todo. ¡Maldito Harry! ¿Cómo es que habían sido tan buenos amigos, si no eran nada compatibles en la actualidad?

— Ah, eso. — Recordó Harry. Su expresión no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción cuando lo dijo. Finalmente, pareció recuperar un control que Ron no supo cuándo, cómo ni por qué había perdido, y volvió a sonreírle, cariñosamente. — _Ginger_… No te vayas a enojar conmigo, pero… — le regaló una mirada franca y profunda: era ese tipo de miradas que no escondían nada, que ponían nerviosa a cualquier persona. — Te preocupas de puras tonterías.

.

.

.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haberle dicho.

Su corazón se rompió, y cayó en el fondo de su estómago.

Ronnie había quedado silencioso el resto del día, mientras Harry recogía sus cosas y se iba, con la misma actitud jovial de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada y como si no le hubiera dicho esas palabras tan hirientes al pelirrojo. Cuando lo oyó irse, no pudo evitar volverse a sentir deprimido, y llorar.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

¿Por qué tachó de tonterías los motivos que lo hicieron _pedirle perdón? _Era algo totalmente desconsiderado, sólo quería hacerlo… ¿llorar?

Ron se había esforzado por recuperar la amistad, pero jamás iba a estar a su altura…

Porque, a pesar de que Ron pensó que los dieciséis años eran la edad de la maduración mental…

Ahora se daba cuenta de que todavía era demasiado _**infantil, **_y que las cosas que a él le preocupaban, las que lo hacían perder la tranquilidad, en realidad no eran más que un juego de niños para cualquiera.

Sobre todo, para una persona como Harry, que había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda.

Jamás iba a recuperar a Harry.

.

.

.

**Bueno, pequeños, gracias por haber leído! **

**¡Se aproxima el capítulo final, donde finalmente podremos ver a la pareja que está prometida en el summary! n.n**

**¿Les gustaría dejar un review? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**El Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plot: Ron cae en una especie de coma ocasionada por los cerebros del Departamento de Misterios, y la historia transcurre su curso sin él. Cuando despierta, han pasado nueve años… ¡Pero su físico es el de un chico de 12! Todo el que lo conoció, ahora lo encuentra adorable! Ligero Ron/Harry; escasos seguidores de esta pareja, ¡entren! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ¡**Nada me pertenece, sólo esta historia!

.

.

¿Alguien se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí? ;D

¡Les presento el tercer capítulo! n.n

.

.

.

**Sincronizando el tiempo**

Ronnie estaba decidido: definitivamente, no aceptaría tomar una sola clase más con el extraño sujeto que se hacía llamar Harry Potter.

Los días que siguieron a su último encuentro, cuando el pelirrojo lo sintió _tan _distanciado y tan molesto, tan ajeno y desconocido, el ahora menor de los Weasley calculó perfectamente bien la hora acostumbrada por Potter para llegar a darle lecciones, y se escapó de su casa por la ventana cuando su madre estaba distraída.

Vaguear jamás había sido problema para él. Simplemente se ponía a caminar, pensando (la mayoría de las veces, en una canción que no podía sacarse de la mente), y sin prestar la menor atención a las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

Bajando la colina, en el pueblo muggle, Ron no podía acostumbrarse a la nueva ráfaga de miradas enternecidas de parte de las señoras. Él no era tan **adorable, **¿por qué todo el mundo pensaba que sí? Simplemente era un _niño más_ de doce años; él no podía entender que lo que lo hacía tan irresistible era la actitud tan _extrañamente _madura que reflejaban sus ojos _viejos._

Pero el verano se volvió extremadamente aburrido, los días eran iguales, no tenían ningún provecho, y en lugar de estar recuperando el tiempo perdido, seguía vagando por las calles como un ser abstraído. Fuera de este mundo. Tal y como cuando estuvo en cama los últimos nueve años.

…Tal vez, debería volver.

A estas horas, seguramente Harry seguiría en la Madriguera, con el portafolios, con la varita mágica, esperándolo con una sonrisa dispuesta, para que pudieran seguir estudiando la lección.

"¡_No! __", _Ron se reprochó a sí mismo. "¡_No con ese idiota presumido, quien ya no es ni pizca del amigo que solía ser… No tenemos ninguna conexión, ni siquiera lo siento real!" ._

Sus pensamientos estaban viniendo demasiado rápido, demasiado desordenados, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que todos sus pasos se habían dirigido frenéticamente hacia su casa, cuando faltaban diez minutos para que empezara su clase con Harry.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala donde solía tomar las lecciones, y se quedó allí de una manera callada y ausente. Su madre se asomó desde la cocina, y lo vio totalmente concentrado en sí mismo. Sonrió.

— Así que por fin vas a madurar, pequeño Ronnie. — se dijo a sí misma, mientras seguía preparando la comida, sin hacerse notar por su hijo.

Pero el tiempo transcurrió, y Harry jamás llamó a la puerta.

Ronnie sintió cómo enfurecía: la sangre subía a su cabeza en oleadas temerarias, haciendo que sus orejas también se pusieran calientes, incluso, sintió cómo los ojos le ardían.

Se levantó del sillón, y buscó a su madre buscando explicaciones, de una forma que no admitía vacilaciones.

La señora Weasley puso toda la atención del mundo, a pesar de seguir haciendo la receta de la cena mecánicamente.

— ¡¿Dónde está el profesor? — exigió el pequeño pelirrojo, de una forma _roñosa._

— Harry — lo corrigió Molly, con dulzura, mientras espolvoreaba canela sobre los panecillos que estaba preparando.

— ¡Lo que sea! — despreció Ron, haciendo repetidos ademanes de indiferencia con los brazos, pareciéndose mucho a un gato. La señora Weasley tomó el molde de los panecillos y lo metió al horno, sin inmutarse. Entonces, le respondió, con infinita paciencia y ternura.

— Hace una semana que no viene, porque _cierto pelirrojo _desaparecía de la casa cada vez que le quería ofrecer clases. — Comentó como si nada, pero haciendo cierto énfasis de dulce regaño. Ron se desesperaba cada vez más, por la manera en que todos le hablaban. ¡No era ningún niño, ¿por qué nadie podía entender algo así?

Pero la respuesta de su madre lo sorprendió. No creía que Harry fuera el tipo de profesor que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente… No después de todo lo que le había obligado a aprenderse, de todo lo que insistió hasta que Ronnie estudiara lo que Harry quería que estudiara, a pesar de que Weasley lo considerara inútil; no después de saber que era una persona _tan insistente_ como para impartir **Historia de la Magia** en lugar de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso era **amor**. Era tan insistente como el profesor Snape, dando clase de pociones.

Recordar lo de la clase de Historia lo hizo sonreír.

— Ah… Vaya, ¿te ríes de él? — lo malinterpretó Molly. — Sí que eres cruel. Crees que siempre podrás salirte con la tuya, ¡pero no conmigo, pequeño! — ella le dio un toquecito en la nariz manchándolo de canela.

— ¡**Mamá! — **le reprochó Ron, dándole un manotazo.

— Ya que decidiste aparecerte por aquí con la intención de tomar su clase, ¿por qué no vas a su casa y te disculpas con él?

— ¿Qué? — Ron bufó. — ¡Eso no! ¡Tú NO sabes todo lo que me ha hecho SUFRIR! ¡**Lo odio! ¡No quiero verlo jamás en mi vida, mucho menos en su mugre casa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 1 1

.

.

.

Pero bueno, como era de esperarse de la determinación de Molly Weasley, su vástago más pequeño tuvo qué ir a su casa, que estaba nada más y nada menos que en Cornualles.

Vivía en un pueblo costero y pequeño, nada contento con el resto de la sociedad; pero la casa de su odiado profesor era inmensa.

La red flu lo llevó rápidamente allí, y Ron se sintió contento cuando llenó toda la alfombra de cenizas, incluso se sacudió como un perro para arruinarla más.

— Hola. — le dijo Harry, quien lo estaba esperando frente a la chimenea, parado y con una lata de cerveza en las manos. Ronnie no lo había imaginado mal: su sonrisa seguía siendo tan jovial como siempre. Dándose cuenta que Harry lo había descubierto cuando se sacudió de esa manera tan malintencionada para sacudirse las cenizas causando el mayor daño posible, el pelirrojo evitó mirarle para no ser atacado por la mirada despreocupada y lánguida de Potter, que lo hacía siempre soltar la verdad y disculparse. Nada podía presionar más que una mirada _aburrida_ que, de hecho, no pedía NINGUNA explicación.

— Vine… a que continuemos con las lecciones. — le explicó Ronnie, con los dientes apretados. Con esta apariencia infantil, su madre seguía controlándolo como un muñeco de ventrílocuo: ya podía sentir su malvada mirada tras él.

— Bueno, me halagas. — Contestó Harry, como si se burlara de él por haber venido hasta la casa del profesor a recibir la lección. — Anda, vamos a la sala.

— Ya qué. — Ronnie examinó con la mirada todos los espacios de esa enorme casa, y notó que estaba rodeada por completo por un enorme jardín. El lugar era demasiado grande para una sola persona, y tuvo qué hacerlo notar. — ¿Por qué vives aquí en vez de en un departamento de solteros? — lo acusó de despilfarrador. Harry se sonrió con pesar, pensando que era un desconsiderado.

— Estaba de oferta.

— ¡Ja-ja! ¬¬

— No me creas, si así lo deseas. — contestó Harry, como si estuviera diciendo la verdad y luchara por no indignarse. Era un juego, _idiota Harry._

Entonces, cumplieron el objetivo, y llegaron a la sala. Ron la estuvo curioseando, pensando que para ser un hombre soltero estaba muy bien amueblada y todo, con cuadros, floreros, figuras… Algo en todo eso no le cuadraba, pero decidió no decirlo, por el momento.

Finalmente, el profesor sacó un montón de libros de la biblioteca personal, y lo puso a estudiar las siguientes lecciones. Era **tan aburrido. **Ron sintió que quería suicidarse antes de seguir escuchándolo, pero no había nada a la mano que pudiera cumplir con su deseo, y se preguntó seriamente si Harry le había adivinado el pensamiento y había escondido cualquier objeto punzo-cortante antes de que el pelirrojo viniera.

Después de un buen rato, el pelirrojo empezó a sentirse adormilado, y la grave y clara voz de su profesor no ayudaba para nada. Lo hacía sentir como si ya estuviera dentro de un sueño, como si le estuviera arrullando con ese timbre tan delicioso. Su estado natural de ánimo lo hizo curvar los labios en una sonrisa confortada. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo cuando la voz de su profesor alcanzaba sus tímpanos y los hacía resonar armoniosamente… Mala suerte para un maestro el tener esa clase de voz, que sólo conseguiría dejarlos a todos dormidos.

Mejor debería cantar o algo.

— **Te perdiste. — **le hizo notar Harry, cuando vio que empezaba a cabecear. Ron se incorporó sobresaltado, sintiéndose apenado por haber desperdiciado cualquier valiosa información que, seguramente, Harry le acababa de dar. — Hay qué tomarnos un descanso. ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

Normalmente, a ninguna persona le parecería un _descanso _el jugar **ajedrez, **pero los ojos de Ronnie se iluminaron cuando le ofrecieron llevar a cabo una de sus antiguas aficiones. En casa, no podía jugar con su madre, y su padre casi jamás estaba. Era un gesto pensado especialmente para él. Se sintió regocijado.

Aceptó, y acomodó las piezas de ambos colores, sintiendo que descubría un nuevo _sabor_; entonces, eligió las piezas blancas (mientras más rápido, mejor), e hizo su movimiento. Harry simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿Qué? Mueve.

— Bien, bien. — Harry tomó la torre y la hizo saltarse un peón, al modo del caballo.

— =u=… "_¿Qué acaba de pasar? " — _Ron le explicó que así no se movía la torre, sospechando que Harry había olvidado por completo cómo jugar ajedrez. Lo riñó. Le dijo que jugar ajedrez era como andar en bicicleta, _cosas que jamás se olvidan. _Sin embargo, Potter no fue capaz de recordar ninguna apertura, e insistía en quererse comer a las piezas **nada más** porque se pararan a un lado de las suyas, sin importar que fuera un alfil o un peón. Después de una horrorosa hora, cuando la cabeza de Harry era un revoltijo de neuronas hechas nudo, empezó a sacrificar fichas para perder más rápido. Ronnie lo notó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de indignación –malvada- infantil (como cuando un chiquillo te enseña un montón de líneas sin sentido, dices que si es un perro, y te mira de una forma que podría matarte simplemente con eso). Esto le causó mucha gracia a Potter, pero no desistió.

— ¿Qué sacrifico…? ¿Un alfil o una torre?

— Yo qué sé. — le contestó Ron con un hilo de voz, ofendida. Como Harry siguiera mirando el tablero, Ronnie decidió alentarlo a pensar. — A ver, ¿cuál te dije que valía más?

— No lo sé… Creo que todas cuestan como cinco centavos.

— =u= … "_que alguien venga y me mate" … — _Harry notó la indignación acrecentada, y le sonrió. — ¡Estúpido! ¡No me refería a su valor material!

— Claro… — Harry bostezó exageradamente, abriendo mucho la boca en el proceso, y luego miró el tablero sin ninguna emoción. — Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. — Dicho esto, el corazoncito de Ron fue roto.

— N-no… ¿Y la partida?

— Ambos sabemos que tú ibas a ganar, ¿no? — le recordó Harry, dándole una sonrisa encantadora. Ron se ruborizó de satisfacción. Era cierto, no había forma de que Potter le ganara.

Entonces, Ronnie volvió a la sala, dispuesto a seguir aprendiendo cualquier cosa que Harry le enseñara. En estos momentos, estaba contento con él, por haberle dado semejante gusto, así que pondría atención y daría su mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Harry se dejó caer en el sillón sin ninguna intención de abrir los libros o ver las notas, lo que hizo a Ron mirarlo atentamente, sin saber qué es lo que planeaba. — _Fue suficiente por hoy. — _le repitió.

"¡_Ah, entonces te referías a eso…!", _pensó el pequeño pelirrojo, sintiéndose aliviado. NO más por **hoy. **¡Gracias a Dios! — Oye… ¿quieres algo de tomar? — le ofreció el profesor a su perdido alumno, pensando que había tenido muy malos modales por no haberlo dicho antes.

— No… Hace mucho frío, no me da sed cuando hace frío. — Murmuró Ronnie, albergando la esperanza secreta de que Harry recordara sus tiempos escolares, y que se diera cuenta que, con el frío, a Ron le daba hambre.

— Oh, bueno.

— "_Gggg… No se le ocurrió! " — _Ron se decepcionó. Se hizo un silencio largo.

No era un silencio incómodo, pero era todo lo contrario. Era un silencio agradable, tranquilizador y soporífero. Ron tuvo miedo de prolongarlo, pues se estaba sintiendo como una droga que lo llevaría a la abulia; además, no estaba seguro de querer sentirse de esa manera tan íntima con su profesor, antiguo amigo traidor bastardo. — Harry — insistió. El profesor giró la cabeza para verlo, de una manera suave que demostraba que seguía medio dormido. — ¿Por qué vives en esta casota? Ya, en serio.

Pareció que no iba a contestarle, pero lo hizo.

— Porque me casé.

¿Había escuchado bien?

— "¡¿_Te casaste_? " — en ese instante, Ron sintió cómo se le venía el mundo encima, una vez más. Todo estaba tan cambiado, pero Harry había pasado mucho tiempo con él como para que no le hubiera dejado en claro que tenía esposa.

De pronto, el ambiente agradable se convirtió en lo contrario, y ese silencio tan profundo se convirtió en su peor pesadilla. Para tener semejante revoltijo en el cerebro, no necesitaba de ese silencio, que engrandecería la confusión dentro de él; necesitaba un caos aún mayor que lo hiciera olvidar, reprimir lo que harry acababa de confesarle.

El silencio era asfixiante.

De verdad, era asfixiante: a Ron le faltaba el aire, y las cosas empezaron a perder su color.

Tenía qué salir de ahí.

Ronnie se levantó apresuradamente del sillón de la sala, y rogó por recordar el camino hacia la chimenea, pues sus pies ya estaban moviéndose solos; no encontró rastro de ella, pero vio la puerta de salida, lo cual le haría muy bien para recuperar oxígeno.

Se quedó parado a medio camino, y Harry aprovechó para darle alcance.

Cuando se paró frente a él, entorpeciendo su huida, se sorprendió de encontrar _nuevamente, _rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"_Ya estás llorando de nuevo, pequeño."_

No tenía idea de la clase de dolor que podía sentir una persona que se había quedado _atrás_ durante nueve años, pero no deseaba que el pelirrojo siguiera sufriendo por esa injusticia.

Las manos del de ojos verdes se posaron a cada lado de su cara con una fuerza un poco mayor a la que esperaba el pelirrojo, y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos: los azules de Ron le contestaron de una manera enardecida, vibrante y consumadora.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — le preguntó una voz que no parecía salir de sus labios. Ronnie se sintió desamparado, atrapado entre sus manos, sin poder esconder la mirada en ningún punto más que en los ojos del mayor, contra su voluntad.

"_Porque siempre me dejan afuera, nadie comparte, las vidas que yo atesoré, conmigo!", _el pelirrojo quiso gritarle todo eso, pero ni siquiera un susurro fue capaz de escapar de sus labios. Se sintió estúpido, preocupado de cosas que lo hacían llorar, pero que no era capaz de expresarlas satisfactoriamente a nadie; Harry se lo estaba preguntando de frente, lo tenía atrapado, se estaba preguntando por qué Ron sufría tanto, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de abrir su corazón, era incapaz de formar palabras. Era patético, miserable… Sus ojos apagaron la intensidad que los había iluminado, e hizo al iris caer hasta el fondo, junto con los párpados, que revolotearon sus espesas pestañas, y que las pestañas atraparon a las lágrimas en pequeñas motas que las hicieron brillar.

Esta imagen del pequeño estrujó el corazón del mayor: cuando lloraba, la cara se le ponía roja en ciertos puntos, que ya parecía tener memorizados: esos enormes ojos azules, sobre un marco rojo de sufrimiento, esa pequeña nariz, las pecas que tenía sobre ella… Todo él era una tentación irresistible que se burlaba de él, que lo provocaba cada vez más.

Las lágrimas estaban atrapadas en sus ojos, emborronando la vista del pelirrojo, así que lo dejaron inmóvil.

Harry las hizo caer, agachándose a su altura, para depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios acorazonados y enrojecidos.

Después de haberlos cerrado lleno de frustración, Ronnie abrió los ojos, llenos de asombro… ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto…? Nunca se lo había esperado.

Era algo egoísta, desconsiderado.

Pero en ese segundo, su mente se había quedado en blanco, y experimentó una ligereza que no había sentido desde que despertó.

Después de eso, odió a ambos.

¿Cómo es que no había adivinado que iba a pasar algo así?

Harry había estado demasiado cerca, demasiado silencioso; las manos sobre sus mejillas estaban tibias, sus ojos prácticamente le estaban revelando lo que vendría a continuación; Ron debió haber adivinado, las señales eran claras: _el no haberse quitado era claramente una aceptación. _

Era culpa de Ron, y se odió; pero sobre todo, lo odió a él: ¡Ese maldito profesor!, quien supo contentar su corazón, pero también lo lastimó lo suficiente como para tenerlo pensando en él durante tanto tiempo; quien lo arrastró a ese círculo vicioso y sadomasoquista, y quien… Encontró el punto perfecto para hacerlo sentir tan bien mientras ponía los labios sobre los suyos…

Todo este juego lo tenía bien planeado; lo había llevado paso a paso hacia su perdición.

Entonces, Ron lo empujó con ambas manos, a pesar de que ya no había contacto entre ellos. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, al parecer, sin haberse imaginado que el pelirrojo respondería así.

— Será mejor que me vaya. — dictaminó el niño, caminando hacia la chimenea. Era un poco confuso, pues jamás había estado en esa casa, pero la encontraría por los rastros de cenizas.

Harry no hizo el menor intento por impedirlo, lo que _no se esperaba_ Ron; y cuando ya lo había alabado mentalmente por ser tan maduro, escuchó su voz.

— Ron … — empezó. El pelirrojo no tenía intención alguna de detenerse, de oír disculpas estúpidas, y simplemente aminoró el paso. — No… No vuelvas a venir, por favor.

De nuevo.

Fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

.

.

.

**2 2 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry era tan inmaduro.

Ron no sabía cómo es que había pensado lo contrario.

Después de que había pasado algo así, ¿cómo había tenido el valor para actuar como un estúpido adolescente y decirle que no volviera a venir?

El rencor era el máximo signo de inmadurez.

Demostraba que tenía una mente cerrada, que no estaba abierto a ninguna explicación, a ninguna negociación, demostraba que las cosas como las percibía eran la _ley _para él, y que jamás nadie se las quitaría de la cabeza.

Pero, a pesar de la prohibición, Ron tenía qué verlo.

Pensó tantas veces en él y en ese breve beso, que _tenía qué __**verlo, **_tenía qué aclarar las cosas, antes de volver a verlo en Hogwarts, en el aula de Historia de la Magia, y que todo fuera incómodo y extraño.

Es decir, Harry había sido su mejor amigo, después de todo (y a pesar de que Ron hubiera pensado en romper cualquier relación con él y con Hermione), y no podía simplemente actuar como si no lo conociera… Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

La piedra filosofal, _una sonrisita, _jugaron ajedrez en un tablero gigante; Harry había salvado a su hermana Ginny en la cámara secreta de Hogwarts, ¡Y cómo se habían divertido juntos ese año! El tercer curso incluso estrechó su relación, pues Hermione no les dirigía la palabra, y sólo se tenían el uno al otro… Cómo habían peleado por el tonto Torneo de los Tres Magos, y lo difícil que había sido el quinto curso…

Todos esos recuerdos que Ron atesoraba…

Eran SU VIDA.

¿Qué era la vida de una persona sino sus recuerdos?

La vida de Ron entonces, era inútil, porque las personas con quien compartió esos recuerdos ya habían seguido su vida, habían creado nuevos recuerdos, nuevos lazos, excluyéndolo de sus _vidas._

Era como si Ronnie hubiera malgastado su vida, compartiéndola con ellos.

Pero ahora…

Harry había hecho eso, como si lo invitara a compartirla de nuevo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ruborizándose.

— "¡_Soy la persona más cursi del mundo, ¿por qué estoy pensando estas cosas tan espantosas? " — _Ron se reprendió a sí mismo, mientras su cuerpo intentaba dormir, pero su mente no se lo permitía.

Primero, tenía qué definir una cosa: Harry… ¿_le gustaba?_

No había necesidad de que pensara dos veces lo mismo: sí, era muy guapo, y su carácter superficial parecía ser una cama esponjosa y agradable.

Además, había pasado mucho tiempo con él, reconoció los trazos de su antigua personalidad cuando buscó profundamente, durante las clases. Conocía su manera de actuar bajo presión, cuando estaba enojado o deprimido, e incluso cuando estaba feliz: no importaba que en este presente, tan extraño para Ronnie, ocultara cualquier emoción con una sonrisa amable y sencilla.

— "_Pero me molestan muchas cosas de él, ¡me hace enfadar a cada segundo…!"_

¿Por qué lo hacía enfadar su actitud tan despreocupada y jovial? Quizás, Ron sentía que Harry se burlaba de él.

— " _Lo que más me enfurece de él, es que me mire de esa forma tan paternalista… Me hace llorar cuando me protege, cuando se ríe de las cosas que a mí me preocupan, y me hizo llorar cuando me dijo… " _

La realidad le cayó de golpe, una vez más.

— "_Está casado."_

Idiota.

Estaba ahí, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos cuando, en realidad, no había cabida para NINGUNO.

No importa qué pensara, si resolvía que Harry **sí le gustaba, **que lo quería desesperadamente, como un ancla hacia su antigua vida, como quien lo ayudaría a vivir el presente y con quien se veía en un futuro; no importaba que hubiera resuelto que lo que más le molestaba de Harry, en realidad, no eran esas etiquetas: una sonrisa paternalista, la protección que le prodigaba o el _menosprecio_ ante sus problemas infantiles, sino que el verdadero problema era lo que eso representaba: _**había una inmensa diferencia**__**de edades **_entre los dos.

Era tan grande que no la podía franquear.

No importaba que sus doce años sólo fueran físicos, y que tuviera dieciséis mentales: había, de todos modos, NUEVE años de diferencia entre los dos, y jamás lograría alcanzarlo, mucho menos después de todas las vivencias que había soportado Harry durante la guerra. Aún así, aunque Ron se esforzara…

NADA de eso importaba.

No habría jamás correspondencia, porque Harry estaba casado, y se lo ocultó.

.

.

.

**3 3 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El verano terminó. El primero de septiembre, Ron acudió a regañadientes a la escuela.

No le causaba ningún placer estar alrededor de todas esas personas, que iban perfectamente bien en sus tiempos. Ya todos tenían amigos, y él no.

Además, todos pensaban que iba en segundo, cuando en realidad iba en sexto, y los de su curso lo miraban raro.

Se acostumbró a eso.

Los primeros tres días de escuela se la pasó completamente solo, abandonado en las bancas, con esa eterna mirada tan profunda, tan _vieja, _que desquiciaba a los demás.

Cuando le tocó clase de Historia, el jueves, Ronnie se planteó seriamente faltar, y lo hizo.

Y de hecho, empezó a faltar a todas las demás materias.

No soportaba más estar entre todas esas personas que no dejaban de mirarlo, de reojo, incluso durante las clases. No había manera de que lo que decían los profesores se retuviera en su memoria, porque se sentía observado minuciosamente. Esa incomodidad lo perturbaba a tal grado, que no podía poner atención.

No quería estar ahí.

Miró a su alrededor: el antiguo dormitorio, la sala común, las mismas aulas, la biblioteca con los mismos libros… Todo le era como un enorme _deja vu onírico _y horroroso.

Sólo deseaba volver a lo único que conocía: su casa, con sus padres.

Era un pensamiento retrógrado, eso de querer vivir en la casa de sus padres por siempre, pero la verdad era que era el único sitio donde se sentía a gusto, y a salvo.

Con este pensamiento, entonces, se acercó tímidamente al aula de Historia, con el deseo desesperado e infantil de ver una cara conocida para sentirse protegido, en una burbuja que sólo pudiera compartir con esa persona, ignorando que existía un mundo alrededor.

Harry lo ignoró toda la clase.

Ron puso toda la atención que pudo, y se dio cuenta de que la materia ya resultaba divertida e interesante, y cuando felicitaba mentalmente a su antiguo amigo, su deliciosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

— Weasley. — Todas las cabezas del salón se giraron hacia él, ansiosas. — Estás castigado. — Un murmullo general de _burla_. Ron enrojeció con tristeza.

Pero, ya que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¡él no había hecho NADA que justificara un castigo! Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque le daba pena hablar frente a esa bola de desconocidos.

Se quedó hasta que el último alumno salió del salón, y se dirigió titubeante hacia el escritorio.

— No te has presentado a ninguna de las clases desde que empezó el curso. — le dijo Harry, con una voz indiferente, que utilizaría con cualquier persona desconocida.

— Ah… — "_claro, por eso me castigó." _

— ¿Y tu excusa? — le ofreció Harry, casi con amabilidad.

— "_¿Por qué siempre está FELIZ? " — _Ron bajó la cabeza. — No tengo ninguna.

— ¿Ah, no? Algunos maestros me dijeron que tampoco has asistido a sus clases.

— ¿Eh? — el rostro de Ronnie se levantó hacia él, ansiosamente. — ¿Preguntaste por mí?

La ilusión que se dibujaba en sus ojos era única, le derretía el corazón a Harry.

— No. — le dijo el profesor de Historia, en un tono cariñosamente severo. — Otro profesor sacó el tema, así fue que me enteré. ¿Sabías que te piensan dar de baja? — Harry estudió su carita. El pequeño sólo la volvió hacia otro lado, con dignidad.

— Me alegro. No quería estar en esta escuela, de todos modos.

— No puedo permitirte algo así. — le dijo Harry, amablemente.

— Harry… — Ronnie no podía soportar más su jovialidad, su manera de pretender que no pasaba nada malo. — Me gustas.

Se salió completamente de contexto.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero ninguna expresión resultó. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo, pasmado.

Sintió que la eternidad pasaba frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Su más enorme tentación, de la cual se alejó, había llegado hasta él de cualquier manera, ignorante de la _suciedad _de la vida, y lo arrastraba al pecado de una forma que no dejaba de ser _**pura. **_¿Qué le pasaba a este niño? ¿Por qué lo atormentaba así, y lo incitaba a hacer algo por lo cual se odiaría con todo el corazón?

Tenía qué decírselo: que era evidente que él sentía lo mismo, que había sido su mejor amigo y lo había adorado, que lo había perdido y había caído en la depresión, que había cambiado completamente su forma de ser para no recordar lo que había dejado atrás, que cuando lo vio aquel verano del sexto curso pensó que no había criatura más _bonita_ que él; y que cuando despertó, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse alejado de esos pensamientos enfermizos que no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza: la persona a quien más había amado, ya estaba prohibida, por la diferencia de edades, por la diferencia física aparente, y por la diferencia mental.

— Ron, vete. — le espetó Harry, empezando a empujarlo lentamente hacia la salida

— Pero… ¿por qué tenías qué besarme si estás casado? — fue lo último que se le ocurrió decir al pelirrojo, quien no entendía razones, y no le interesaba francamente la diferencia de edad. Harry se detuvo un momento.

— No estoy casado, mi esposa me abandonó.

— ¿Eh? — los ojos del pequeño parecieron iluminarse, a pesar de que fue sacado del aula. — ¡Espera! — se aferró a su manga, casi haciéndolo caer. Harry lo miró como él deseaba. — Harry… ¿yo te gusto…?

La mismísima pregunta era **infantil. **

Hizo a Harry sonreír por un instante. Lo tenía tan cerca, así que mover las manos hacia su cabeza fue sencillo, y Harry entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello intensamente rojo, disfrutando de una suavidad difícil de imaginar. Era tan pequeño, que acercar los labios a su cabeza fue sencillo, y lo besó.

— Ronnie… — le susurró a sus cabellos. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole deliciosamente por la espina vertebral, sintió el impulso como calidez a través de las yemas de sus dedos. — Yo te amo.

Se sentía tan bien, tan _nuevo. _

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ron jamás había tenido una experiencia parecida, porque nunca había tenido novia, y nunca había besado a nadie al caer en coma a finales del quinto curso. Tenía veinticinco años de existencia, y era un total inexperto en el amor.

Si esto fuera el amor… Era lo más delicioso del mundo.

Ojalá pudiera quedarse por siempre en esa posición, con el aliento de su profesor sobre la cabeza, mientras sus manos buscaban espacio con lentitud, resbalándolas cariñosamente hasta sus hombros; Harry lo hizo girarse y ponerse frente a él. Ron no dejó ver ni por un momento que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y sus sentidos, que Harry lo besara, que lo hiciera _bien, _que no se limitara a un simple toque suave y delicado.

Cerró los ojos lentamente.

Sintió la cercanía del mayor, titubeante; esa _cercanía_ le cosquilleaba en el puente de la nariz, pero a la vez, lo sumergía en sopor. Anhelante, esperaba esos labios sobre los suyos, que le cortaran el aliento, que lo invadiera por dentro, que lo hiciera suyo con un simple beso; pero no llegaba el toque. La adrenalina que empezó a envenenarle la sangre le arrebató las fuerzas de las piernas, y la espera fue tanta, que cuando terminó el golpe químico, Ronnie se sintió agotado.

Harry se separó, sin haber hecho absolutamente nada.

Ron lo miró, buscando una explicación, utilizando una mirada decepcionada.

Y su profesor le sonreía de esa forma tan casual suya.

Sabía que estaba escondiendo muchísimas cosas con ella, y se sintió defraudado: no tenía por qué esconderle nada a la persona que amaba, ¿verdad?

Aún así, dio un último esfuerzo y le preguntó al profesor, con una voz exhausta:

— ¿Por qué no?

— Eres muy pequeño. — le contestó Harry, de la misma forma decepcionada.

— Ah. — Dijo Ronnie, comprendiéndolo completamente. Es decir, ¡era por eso que le prohibió volver a su casa! ¿Porque quería alejarse de la tentación…? Después, negó con la cabeza, y lo miró. — ¡Es decir, NO! Sólo soy pequeño físicamente.

— Ya lo sé. Por eso no me atrevería a hacerte absolutamente nada. — Harry le sonrió. Ron comprendió que así era: lo había corrido de su casa, e incluso le pidió que no volviera, y todo tenía una explicación: Harry no quería volver a sentirse tentado por un niño tan pequeño… Físicamente.

— Pero… ¡Nada más es un beso!

— No provoques al demonio. — le advirtió Harry, de una manera sombría. Ron rápidamente lo volteó a ver, asombrado por ese nuevo timbre. Sin embargo, el pelinegro le sonrió de una manera encantadora.

No le quedó otra opción: le regresó la sonrisa.

— Bueno, sólo me queda luchar contra la rendición. — Ronnie le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de desaparecer más allá del umbral de la puerta, se giró, y lo hizo ponerse al día: — ¿Sabes? El Doctor Ubbly está perfeccionando una pócima. Con ella, podré recuperar la edad física que debería tener cuando caí en coma. Y ya veremos si te sigues conteniendo cuando tenga dieciséis. — le sonrió de manera desafiante.

Harry le sonrió, respondiendo al desafío. Alzó los hombros.

— Dieciséis años me parecen bien. — Lo aceptó, sin quitar esa sonrisa franca y fresca.

Enardeció todas las esperanzas de Ron: sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, y salió del aula de Historia con una sonrisa imborrable. Nada podría perturbarlo, ahora que su vida parecía querer mejorar. Ahora, si estaba junto a Harry, su eterno protector…

Había dicho que jamás podría recuperar su amistad, pero lograría algo _mucho mejor._

No importaba que ese ungüento amnésico hubiera arruinado parte de su vida, si había logrado con ello que alcanzara el amor de la persona que siempre quiso y que no lo había notado.

Al Doctor Ubbly no le quedaba más que componer parte de lo que había arruinado, creando ese "antídoto" que lo haría aparentar dieciséis. No había manera de que tuviera veinticinco, como debería, pero con eso se daba por bien servido; y lo más importante, Harry también.

Una sonrisa le adornó el rostro, inevitablemente.

— ¡Definitivamente, lo lograré!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Y este es el finaaal!**

**¿Alguien lo leyó? : GRACIAS! :D**

**Ya lo sé, las cosas no terminaron PERFECTAS, pero algo es algo; además… Sí, Ronnie era demasiado pequeño, jejeje.**

**¿Les gustaría dejar un comentario? n.n**


End file.
